Life's Little Mysteries
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Yaoi, SetoxJoey (will go R-rated).
1. Part One

* * *

**.::Life's Little Mysteries::.**   
Part One

* * *

I always seem to be watching him from the corner of my eye. I never used to, but lately I've been noticing him more. Don't ask me why, I have absolutely no clue what my fascination for him stems from. Maybe it's the bright blue, piercing glare, or the perfect lips forming the perfect smirk. Those same perfect lips which like to taunt me, not just with words. Like now, as white teeth nibble on the full bottom lip, taunting me with its flawless beauty. I think I'll say my obsession is one of life's little mysteries, a trick of the world, this time played on me. That's the best reason I can come up with, all others seem totally impossible. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll finally believe it, and it will turn out I don't really have a crush on him.   
  
I watch, still from the corner of my eye, as he uncrosses his slender legs. Unconsciously, I find myself turning, and instead of viewing from the corner of my eye, I'm staring openly. My eyes make their way up his tightly clad legs, and stop at his thigh. His hand slowly trails down, running over that smooth thigh, and I find myself drooling. In my mind, it's no longer his hand trailing down that thigh, but mine. Sliding over the tight cloth covering it, to the inside of his leg. I force the visions from my mind, as my body begins to betray me. It wouldn't do much for my reputation if I got up to leave, only to show the world a bulge in my pants.   
  
I turn determinedly away from Kaiba, and stare into space, ignoring him as best I can. I need to think of something else… food. Yes, food is good. Ice-cream… Oh I wish I had ice-cream right now. Kaiba, eating an ice-cream… No, no, no! Ok, so no ice-cream… Pizza. The cafeteria should sell pizza. Pizza and ice-cream. Kaiba, slowly licking an ice-cream. Darn it!   
  
My thoughts are soon interrupted by a sweet little voice calling my name. Turning, I respond.   
  
"Yeh Yugi?"   
  
The wide violet eyes stare at me, and blink.   
  
"Are you okay Joey? You looked a little distant."   
  
I follow his lead, and blink too, confused. Oh, he must have seen me daydreaming about Kaiba and ice-cream.   
  
"Yeah Yug, I'm fine. Just thinking the cafeteria should sell pizza and ice-cream."   
  
Saying the word ice-cream out loud seems to strengthen my obsession, and once again, Kaiba pops into my head. He's holding an ice-cream, licking it slowly and seductively. Tongue swirling around it, and lapping up any that melts.   
  
Yugi grins, and laughs a little. "Joey, do you only think about food?"   
  
I laugh, but by the heat in my cheeks I can tell I'm blushing slightly. If only he knew what else I thought about… little Yugi wouldn't be as innocent if I told him that.   
I just hoped Yugi wouldn't notice my blush.   
  
"Are you okay Joey? You look a little red?"   
  
Too late.   
  
"I'm fine Yugi, just a little hot I guess. I think I'll go to tha bathroom."   
  
I stand getting ready to leave, as Yugi nods.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you next block!"   
  
I grin, and wave as I leave the cafeteria.   
  
Once outside, I practically run to the bathroom. I shove the door open, run into a cubicle, and lock the door. I sit on the toilet, head in my hands, and call myself seven kinds of fool. I have to be more careful, what if Yugi had noticed me looking at Kaiba? He might have said something, then others would have found out and   
I'd be screwed. Really screwed. Sighing, I shake my head and decide I'll just have to not look at Kaiba. That decided, I leave the cubicle, and go the sink. I turn on the tap, and rinse my face with the cool water, before wiping my face and hands dry with paper towel. I stand just behind the bathroom door, steeling myself for returning to the cafeteria and not looking at Kaiba. I reach out a hand, pull the door open, and walk out, only to smack into something warm.

* * *

Okay people, there are2 more chapters, both with lemons. Don't expect the second chapter anytime soon! Though it is half written, as I was planning a lemon, it's kinda…dead in the water, because I get to as far as written so far, turn bright red and close the document :-( Anyone willing to write a lemon for me, I'd sure love you, but other wise… you'll just have to wait til I get up the nerve to write a full one. :-)  
But hey, I managed foreplay and stripping. It's just the… sex :- 


	2. Part Two

* * *

**.::Life's Little Mysteries::.**  
Part Two

* * *

"Watch where you're going, fool."  
  
Wait, I recognize that voice. I look up. Sure enough, I've walked straight into the Seto Kaiba, the guy I just swore not to look at. Life's playing tricks on me again. Stunned, I just stare at him, and stammer his name.  
  
"K-Ka-Kaiba?"  
  
"Mutt. Leaving the bathroom? I didn't know you were toilet trained." Those cool blue eyes, stare deep into my own, taunting me.  
  
I growl. "I ain't a mutt! And of course I can go to the bathroom!"  
  
I watched his smirk grow, and I growled again.  
  
"Not a mutt? Maybe a mongrel then. You sure growl like one."  
  
My eyes narrow. Okay, so he's sexy. Doesn't mean I have to like him, and calling me a mongrel now is just going too far. But I can't think of any decent come backs, so I do the next best thing. I take a swing at him. But instead of my fist coming in contact with his left cheek, it's stopped gripped by a hand on my wrist, and I find myself suddenly pressed against a wall. How it happened, I don't know, but here I am, pressed up against the wall by Seto Kaiba, just like in my dreams.  
  
Only this time his hands aren't running through my hair, they're lifting me up by the collar. Of course, my body doesn't seem to notice that. Just my mind. My body, the evil thing it is, is too busy reacting to the closeness of his body, to react to the threat of a beating. I breathe heavily, lips slightly parted as I try to get my body under control. I'd almost managed it when he pulled me away from the wall, only to slam me back again and step closer. Now our bodies weren't just close, they were touching. And in all the wrong places. My body was all too aware of the fact that the thigh I had previously been drooling over was now pressed dangerously close to my groin. That traitorous area which was filling with heat and swelling.  
  
I moan, and bang my head against the wall, causing Kaiba to give me a strange look. I'm sure he didn't expect a moan out of me. It was just at that moment, that he had to notice, that the cold-hearted bastard had to feel. Feel myself growing hard against his leg that is. He looks down, down to where my growing hardness is straining against the material of my school pants. When he looks up again, there is a strange glint in his eye. I search his face, looking for any clue as to what he is thinking. He's caught me now, I want to know what his going to do. Kill me, throw me away, taunt me, call me disgusting, something like that.  
  
That's when he does it… he smiles. It's not a smirk, but a smile. An evil smile sure, but still a smile. And that's also when I feel it. Kaiba let go of his grip on my collar, and my feet hit solid ground again. It only lasts for a few seconds though, as I fly up to heaven when a hand strokes me through my pants. I moan loudly, as he keeps stroking lightly, causing me to swell and the pressure on my erection to become painful. I feel like I'm flying, or fainting. This certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I feel him slide his spare arm around my waist, and lean close, mouth next to my ear.  
  
His warm breathe tickles, sending goose bumps down my body.  
  
"The puppy likes this does he?" his voice is soft, husky. And extremely sexy. I nod my head, too breathless to say anything. He then licks my ear, before nibbling on the lobe, and I moan, collapsing into him. I wrap my arms around him, holding myself up as he moves from my ear to my neck. He begins licking and sucking at my neck, and I know I'll have bruises later. The hand which was previously stroking my arousal is now making its way up my back, tracing patterns. I press my body closer to his, and he stops nibbling on my neck to look at me. I kiss him, a kiss filled with passion, need and want. There's nothing chaste about it, no tentatively requests for acceptance. It's open mouthed, tongues immediately touching, and he kisses back, allowing me to taste him. It reminds me of coffee, or mocha. A highly addictive taste, and soon I'm drowning in it. Our tongues play for a while, rubbing against each other before both moving into my mouth.  
  
My hands, with a mind of their own have slipped under his shirt and are now caressing the smooth skin of his back. I lightly tickle the skin there, alternating between stroking softly and massaging. I moan lightly as his hands move back down, landing on my hips and squeezing them slightly.  
  
I pull back from him reluctantly, ending the kiss, and removing my hands. My mind, unlike my body, unfortunately seems to be working. It's reminded me that we're in a compromising position, in the boys toilets. Not even in a cubicle, but in plain view to anyone who walks in, or even open the door.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this here." I manage to pant out.  
  
He looks at me, curious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We're in plain view. Anyone could see us."  
  
He purses those lovely lips.  
  
"You're right puppy. We should go into a cubicle."  
  
I look at him, a little stunned that he'd suggest we go into a cubicle together. I'd predicted something more along the lines of rejection. He slowly pulls away from me, and takes my hand, leading me. He leads me to a cubicle door, and pulls me inside, locking it behind me.

* * *

Approx 15 minutes later... ;) For FULL chapter, go to Full link in profile, and at bottom.

* * *

Seto opens his mouth to say something, but just at that moment the bell signaling the end of recess rings. My eyes widen as realization hits me. We're going to be late for class.  
  
"Oh…shit." I say.  
  
He looks at me, an almost curious glint in his eye, before taking a few steps to retrieve his clothes. He pulls them on quickly, doing his shirt up as best he can, and I'm disappointed that this is all over so suddenly. I know I'll probably never get to see him naked again, and I was hoping this would last.  
  
I watch, still partly undressed as Seto walks to the door and rests his hand upon the latch. He turns his head to look at me.  
  
"Are you coming?" I blink, then quickly cover myself with my clothes before following him out of the cubicle. I walk over to the sink and rinse my hands and mouth, while he waits for me. Once I'm done we both leave the bathroom. Once outside, I turn left, heading for my next class while Kaiba goes right.  
  
"Puppy?" I stop when he calls me, turning to glance at him.  
  
"What, Kaiba?" I don't say it with the usual coldness. I don't think I can ever again after that. We've been too intimate.  
  
"Where are you going?" He raises an eyebrow, curving it perfectly.  
  
"To my next class, duh."  
  
"Oh? So you don't want to finish what we started?"  
  
"Huh?" I interrupted him.  
  
"But that's too bad. I'm not nearly done with you puppy."  
  
He takes a few long strides and is by my side in seconds. He grasps my wrist, and pulls me in the direction he was heading, towards the building exit.  
  
I stare at him, a little shocked. He wanted to do more? Well hell yeah, I thought, I'm all for it.

* * *

Well, I never thought I'd do it. I wrote a lemon. Dear God what is the world coming to? I wonder… should I continue or leave it there? If I wanted to, I guess I could do a total smut chapter where Kaiba has his way with Joey. Though there is a difference between yaoi n a simple blow job. I mean, I'm female! I can't have that kinda sex! Kinda makes it hard to imagine.  
If you want to read the whole story, lemon and all (well, really just a blow job, but oh well). My username on AFF is Lil'wystynyra as well.  
Story number is 38350, link in profile.  
Because this is my first attempt at a'lemon' could those who read it please review and tell me what to improve? Thank you!!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
